


Anesthesia

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anesthesia, F/M, Fluff, He drunkenly fell off the stage of an Oberyn Martell concert, Humor, Jon's an idiot, Oberyn concerts are wild, Why was he up there? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: After drunkenly falling off the stage at an Oberyn Martell concert, Jon is taken to the hospital to receive surgery. What happens when Jon wakes up high on anesthesia?





	Anesthesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



> Lmfao! Honestly guys idek, I was just watching a bunch of anesthesia videos and remembering my own experience and BAM here we are! Also Brad challenged me (indirectly of course) and I took that shit seriously! @ Brad now where's my fic??????

Sansa sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, elbows on her knees, and her hands intertwined. Her bent fingers touched her lips as she stared off into space nervously. 

Jon’s procedure was taking a lot longer than originally planned, but Sansa didn't allow herself to dwell upon that. 

The minutes, or possibly hours, passed by very slowly. Every once in awhile, the nurse assistant would run out of the room to grab a few more supplies or whatever else the doctor needed. 

After a few hours, the nurse had come out of the operating room along with the doctor asking for the family of Jon Snow. Sansa looked up in surprise; she hadn't even noticed the doors of the waiting room open. 

Sansa stood up hesitantly, and approached the doctor, “I'm his wife, Sansa. Sansa Snow. Is he alright? Can I see him?". 

The doctor smiled, "Mrs. Snow, I'm Dr. Tyrion Lannister. Your husband's operation was a complete success, but he obtained a serious injury from the incident so we’ll have to keep him here for a few more days for observation". 

"O-Okay. But... but can I see him? I need to see my husband".

"Of course. We're getting him situated into a room in the PACU. A nurse will come for you once we get him ready". 

Dr. Lannister turned away and began to make his way back down the hall, before he quickly turned back to Sansa, "Oh and Mrs. Snow, please refrain your husband from drunkenly falling off a stage in the near future".

Sansa turned bright red from embarrassment before she nodded, Dr. Lannister gave her a smile and a snort of amusement before walking away. 

It was official, Sansa was never taking Jon to another Oberyn Martell concert ever again. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Mrs. Snow?", said a young nurse walking into the waiting room.

Sansa stood. "That's me. How is he?", she asked as the two started walking.

"So far there's been no change in his condition, which is a good thing. Although we had to prop him up slightly to take the pressure off his back". 

The nurse stopped at the door, and turned back to her, "He’s just woken up from the anesthesia, so he might be a little loopy; however it’ll wear off in about 1 to 3 hours. I'll leave you to see him. Press the call button if his condition changes, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks”, Sansa took a deep breath, and opened the door slowly. 

"Oh god", she gasped when she saw how beat up her husband looked.  
She walked slowly to Jon's bedside, and sat down in the chair that had been placed there. 

"Hi sweetling, you just need to rest and get better okay?", she said gripping Jon’s hand in both of hers.

As if finally noticing her presence, Jon turned to look at her. 

“Did the doctor send you? Man you are eye candy”, Jon said groggily. 

Sansa giggled as Jon continued to speak, “Woah! You’re the prettiest woman I’ve ever seen”. 

“Are you a model?”

“No love I’m afraid not. Now go back to sleep you need to rest darling”, Sansa smiled lovingly at her husband as he continued to stare at her in wonder. 

“Who are you? What’s your name?” 

“My name’s Sansa, love”

“Are you married?”, Jon asked with hope shining in his eyes.

“Yes Jon I am married”, she said softly.

Much to her surprise Jon promptly burst into tears, “No! You can’t be married, I wanna marry you! Where’s your husband I’ll duel him right now for your hand!”, Jon shouted loudly with determination. 

Sansa couldn’t help it, she burst out laughing. “Shhhhhh, Jon darling you have to be quiet! We’re in the hospital”. 

Jon nodded but continued to sob uncontrollably.

Finally taking pity on him Sansa spoke, “Sweetling, I’m your wife. We’re already married”. 

Jon’s tears immediately stopped, “You’re my wife!”, he exclaimed in surprise.

“Yeah”

“Holy shit!”, Jon then proceeded to make noises of surprise while Sansa tried to control her laughter.

“How long?”

Sansa continued to silently laugh before responding, “3 years, love”.

“Do we have children?” 

“Not yet”

“Oh man! Well when we do I want 12!”

“12 children! That’s an awful lot Jon Snow!”, Sansa squeaked.

Jon flashed her a toothy grin, while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot!”, Jon exclaimed while continuing to stare at her. 

“Turn around for a minute?”

“Jon Snow!”, Sansa yelled in exasperation. 

Who knew her husband, could be such a scoundrel even when under the influence of anesthesia!

“You can’t blame me for wanting to admire perfection!”

Sansa blushed a deep red, “Oh Jon Snow, you sure do know how to talk to a woman!”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I probably could've made this fic flow more but I finally finished one and got it out here, so I could give a lesser fuck at the moment lol! After class tomorrow I'll probably look it over again and fix it up some! So for the moment don't mind my trash fic (it's okay guys I'm a highly self-deprecating person, it's like my whole personality lmfao!). But yeah I figured for right now it doesn't matter because this was just a quick fluffy idea I had lol! Anyway @ Brad I've upheld my part of the bargain, now where's my fic??????????? I was absolutely serious about that deal we made. 
> 
> As always please lemme know if there's any spelling mistakes, and you have a nice day my beautiful Jonsa fam!


End file.
